Rachel Coriolis
Rachel Coriolis is a human character in the Wing Commander universe. She appears in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger. Character Background *Name: Rachel Coriolis *Rank: Chief Petty Officer *Callsign: None *Race: Human *Gender: Female *Birth: Unknown *Planet: Unknown (Born on a Naval Base) *Affiliation: Terran Confederation *First Appearance: Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger *Last Appearance: Wing Commander: Prophecy History Rachel Coriolis was born on an unknown date on a Terran Confederation Naval Base. Her father was an MP and her mother was a nightclub singer. She was the third oldest of five children and all of her siblings were her brothers. From the start of her life, she was destined to claim her place among the Confederation Navy, and studied Mechanical Engineering in college. She eventually earned a degree in this field and was an expert on math and science. She rejected a commission upon quitting a Naval ROTC, but eventually became a technician on the TCS Victory by the year 2669. At that time, she was the youngest officer on any flight deck of any vessel. Rachel spent most of her time loading weapons on board starfighters and repairing those that were damaged in combat. She was very fond of her work and often took the opportunity to modify the starfighters in any way she could. She proved to be very efficient and was among the most respected members of the crew. She met Colonel Christopher Blair upon his arrival on the Victory and took a liking to him as time went on. She left the option of choosing weapons to him during every combat mission and always complimented on his flying skills. During the defense of the Tamayo System, Rachel allowed Blair to fly the F-103 Excalibur Heavy Fighter prototype brought on board the ship by Major Jace Dillon. This offer provided Blair a great advantage over the Kilrathi forces that attempted to invade Tamayo II. Later on, Rachel confided in Blair that she had a boyfriend who vanished from the Victory after he flew on a suicide mission against the Kilrathi. He did it out of guilt over the death of his wingman in a previous mission, but never returned from the battle. He was presumed dead after no sign of him could be found. Blair confided in Rachel that his lover, Jeannette Devereaux, was also lost in the War, and that he too dreaded not knowing what happened to her. Rachel felt sympathy for the Colonel's loss. Rachel kept a close watch on the TCS Behemoth during that ship's maiden flight into the Kilrathi-controlled Loki System. After that vessel was destroyed in combat, it was revealed that Colonel Blair's lover, Colonel Devereaux, was murdered by the Kilrathi and Rachel comforted the broken Colonel. The Colonel would eventually get over his initial depression and the romantic tension between him and Rachel would grow. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Robin Peters also had feelings for the Colonel and competed for his affections. In the Freya System right before the Temblor Bomb was designated to destroy Kilrah, Blair encountered Flint and Rachel in the ship's bar and had to choose between the two of them. If Blair chooses Rachel, they start a romantic relationship and Flint leaves the Colonel. Rachel assisted in the weapons loadout of Blair's Excalibur during his final mission, and wished him well before he went off to eliminate the Kilrathi once and for all. After Kilrah was destroyed and the Kilrathi surrendered, Blair and Rachel returned to Earth to start their relationship. The two are eventually married but by 2673, marital problems cause the two to break up. Blair returns to his farm on Nephele II and Rachel serves somewhere else on the frontlines. It is unknown if she played any role in the Black Lance affair. By 2681, Rachel is the chief technician on the newly-christened TCS Midway and develops a liking towards the ship's new recruits. Blair, a Commodore by that point, is killed by the alien forces during the Nephilim crisis and it can be assumed that Rachel was saddened by his death. By that point, Rachel and Blair were friends again and buried the hatchet following their brief marriage. Novel Biography *Rachel does become Blair's wife in the novel as well, and it is explained that Blair chose her over Flint due to the higher chances of losing Flint in combat. It is also explained in The Price of Freedom why their marriage failed. Behind the Scenes *Rachel was portrayed by American actress Ginger Lynn Allen. External Links *[http://wcnews.com/ Wing Commander Combat Information Center] Category:Characters